It is known to provide a rear liftgate window assembly for a rear opening of a vehicle. Such liftgate window assemblies are pivotable between a closed or generally vertical state and an opened or generally horizontal state. Often, the upper glass or rear window portion of a rear door or liftgate of a vehicle can be pivoted separate from the lower rear panel portion of the vehicle.